A Perfect World
by Enyalie28
Summary: When Legolas goes to Rivendell for the Council of Elrond, he sees a hauntingly beautiful elf maiden. She stays in his thoughts all through the Fellowship, and when he meets her at Aragorn's coronation, what happens? Read and Review!
1. Enter the Prince

Perfect World

Summary: When Legolas goes to Rivendell he sees a hauntingly beautiful elf maiden. He doesn't get the chance to actually meet her, but she stays in his thoughts during the Fellowship and until Aragorn's coronation. What happens then? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, places, etc.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful spring day as Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, rode through the gates of Imladris, home of Lord Elrond. He was there for the council, to discuss the fate of the One Ring, and to report that the elves of Mirkwood had inadvertently released their prisoner, the creature Gollum.

As he rode into the courtyard, he saw his friend, Aragorn, running through one of the halls to greet him. In a minute, he was off his horse, and walking toward Aragorn. The two clasped hands, and then embraced. By then Arwen had also come to the courtyard. She was Lord Elrond's daughter, and she was very beautiful, with fair skin and dark hair. She and Aragorn were in love, that much was clear; you could see it when she and Aragorn looked at each other. She laughed, a clear tinkling sound quite like a bell, and moved to embrace Legolas.

Legolas hadn't known that Aragorn was going to be here. He should have expected it though, as being Elrond's foster son and the chieftain of the Dunedain were very good reasons for being here.

Legolas lifted his gaze from the lovely Arwen and glanced around the courtyard. Who else was here that he didn't expect to see? It was then he saw her - a hauntingly beautiful elf-maiden, with dark raven hair and the palest skin he had ever seen, with the exception of Arwen. She had piercing green eyes that seemed sad somehow, as if she had seen too many heartbreaking things in her life. He struggled to catch her eye, for he wanted to see if she would recognize him. It would be nice to have someone not know who and what he was.

She finally met his gaze, and she blushed. '_Apparently she knows who I am' _thought Legolas. She looked away, and started walking down the hallway again, as if she hadn't seen him or been disturbed in her walk at all. Her cheeks were faintly pink though; he thought it became her.

"Legolas?" Aragorn's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and back to the present.

"I am sorry, my friend, my mind must have wandered. What were we talking about?" Legolas blushed faintly, he did not normally drift into his thoughts like that.

"Let's go into the House, where we can talk more." Aragorn said. He was slightly puzzled, what had caused Legolas to be distracted? '_It is probably nothing' _he thought, and decided to ignore it for now. He would bring it up later.

A/N: Most of these chapters will be pretty short until I really get going. Thanks for reading!

Enyalie28


	2. Thoughts and Suspicions

Enyalie walked as quickly as she could back to her chambers. She proceeded through her sitting room and into her private chambers not even noticing that fresh flowers had been added all around her room. She collapsed upon her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She shouldn't be this surprised. All that he had done was gaze at her in sympathy, but she had also caught a look of soft questioning in his gaze. And he had smiled at her! Him, a prince of Mirkwood, no less!

Not that she didn't mind him smiling at her; to be truthful she liked it. But it was the questioning look in his eyes that she didn't like. All people had that look in their eyes, wondering why she looked so sad, why she came to Rivendell, why, why, why was all they ever asked. The only person who hadn't questioned her had been Arwen, her mistress. Arwen had been looking for a new handmaiden when Lindiel had gone to the Undying Lands to be with the rest of her family. And when Enyalie came to Rivendell, Arwen had asked her to take on the position as soon as she was settled.

And who could refuse the Evenstar? She was so kind, unlike some beauties. One couldn't help but like her immediately. And it was no great surprise that the heir of Isildur had fallen in love with her. Although he had been raised mostly at Rivendell, he had not met her till he was a grown man; she had been living in Lothlorien with her mother's family.

She had started her duties immediately, but Arwen liked to do things mostly by herself, so Enyalie did not have very much to help her with. Arwen said she wanted a handmaiden mostly for companionship, since many of the elves were in awe of her beauty and grace and afraid to approach her. They had become fast friends, and they didn't hold much back from each other. The only thing that Enyalie had not told Arwen was why she had come to Rivendell; it was too painful to remember. Arwen had asked her once, but she had never asked again.

Soon Enyalie would have to go to Arwen's chambers anyway to go with her to dinner. Normally servants didn't accompany their mistresses to dinner, but at Arwen's insistence, she had given in.

She crawled out of the bed and over to the wardrobe. Picking out a light green dress that complimented her eyes, she dressed quickly. After that she walked to the vanity and slowly took out the small braids that wound about her head, as not to tangle her hair. Enaylie sighed; her hair had the nasty habit of tangling throughout the day. Even though she had taken out the braids slowly, her hair still had knots, so she combed her long, dark hair until it was crackling with electricity and her arms were starting to get tired. Then she swept it up onto her head into a breathtaking updo with little tendrils coming down to softly brush her shoulders, a skill Enyalie had picked up from the Lady Arwen, although some of the wisps were unintentional.

As she left her chambers, she was still thinking of the prince. '_I wonder if I will see him tonight, or if he will be resting from his journey, _she mused to herself.

She soon arrived at Arwen's chambers. She knocked briskly at the door and she heard an answering voice call "Is that you, Enyalie?"

Enyalie answered quickly, "Of course it's me, Arwen, were you expecting someone else?"

"Come on in, I am sorry that I had to question who was at the door," she said apologetically, with a slight blush open her fair cheeks. "With so many new people here you never can tell."

"You're right. Are you ready for dinner?" Enyalie was hoping that Arwen wouldn't bring up the prince, so she was trying to steer the conversation away from _that _little topic.

"Of course, do you even have to ask?" Arwen said teasingly. Arwen was a very punctual person; she was never late for anything.

"All right, shall we go to dinner now?" Enyalie said in a slightly exasperated voice. Arwen knew she was teasing of course; Enyalie would never become truly mad at her.

"Only if you are ready, my dearest friend." Arwen said, giving Enyalie a quick hug.

During the brief hug, Enyalie noticed that some of the ties on the back of Arwen's dress were coming loose, so she quickly did them up. She made a few touch-ups to Arwen's hair, and they were promptly on their way.

As they made their way to the dining hall, Enyalie wondered if Arwen noticed how distracted she was. _I can't help that I can't stop thinking of him, _she thought to herself. _I hope that he is there, even if I do end up talking to him._

Of course, Arwen was very aware that Enyalie was distracted. She had asked Enyalie the same question three times, and every time she had gotten the answer "Of course Arwen. That sounds lovely." If only Enyalie realized she was asking her if she minded having warg meat for dinner!

Arwen wanted to pinch Enyalie's arm to bring her back to the present, but anyone could see Enyalie was thinking about someone. Arwen could remember when she had been like that about Aragorn, and she didn't want to embarrass Enyalie like she had been. Who this person was, Arwen would have to find out, and tonight was the perfect opportunity…


End file.
